


關於睡眠

by VerotheYF



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerotheYF/pseuds/VerotheYF
Summary: 「你不困嗎？」他忍不住問道。「躺著就睡不著了。」V輕聲回答。-很溫和的強尼跟不想睡覺的V
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 44





	關於睡眠

「V，算我求你了，去睡覺吧。」

當V將手再次搭上車輛的方向盤，準備要前往下一個委託地點時，男人伴隨著雜訊出現在他的副駕駛座，指尖夾著他那根永遠吸不完的虛擬香煙。  
死去的樂團主唱焦躁地吸了口煙，——就算他根本無法因此感受到尼古丁——，再全數吐在前游牧民的臉上。

「真的？我以為你會跟我說之後有大把的時間可以睡。」駕駛座上的那人看也沒有看強尼一眼，只是確認了GPS所標記的點並未錯誤後就再次踩下油門。強尼惱怒地深吸一口氣，像是無法理解這世上怎麼有如此不可理喻的人。

「在正常情況下，我會。但你已經他媽的清醒四天了，整整四天不眠不休！就算現在是他媽的2077年這也會搞死你的！」強尼幾乎是吼一般地說出這些話，而被他責備的那人只是流暢地轉動方向盤，輕鬆地過了一個彎道。

「才四天，我曾經隔兩個禮拜才再次躺到床上。」V漫不經心地說，他靠著能量飲料、咖啡、腎上腺素和一些神奇科技力量來逃避長時間的睡眠。

他討厭睡眠，那除了黑暗和難以逃離的惡夢外什麼也沒有。

「我知道，而你那次差點就丟了你的小命。」強尼立刻反駁道，他們本來就共享著片段的記憶。

V還記得那次委託中他差一些就死了，因為他太過疲憊而無法正確的擋下對手的攻擊，被水管狠狠揍了下腦門，休息了許久才能接下一場活，而後來他也被阿傑罵了許久。

「我中間明明就有睡。」傭兵反駁道，但他能用眼角餘光看到那位前樂團主唱嘴角扯出了危險的弧度。

「你是說在偵查時不小心睡著的那兩個小時半嗎？」強尼壓低聲音，V知道他在不爽。

「還是你要我一邊唱搖籃曲，一邊輕拍小被被你才能肯好睡覺？」

「哈哈，真好笑。」車輛速度漸緩，V立刻將剛才的對話拋去腦後，並把車停至下一個任務地點旁，來自和事佬的電話立刻送來，而傭兵立刻下車、拿出後座那把來自帕娜的狙擊槍背在背後。

接下來，強尼安靜地看著男人熟練地潛行和駭入，此次的委託是送給一個企業仔的個人電腦一份病毒全餐，一如往常的平凡工作——他甚至想不透V為什麼還能繼續堅持承接委託和工作，他可以感受到V已經十分疲累了，全身彷彿要散架了一般，卻仍是持續冷靜地解決那些顧客的疑難雜症。

V終於摸到那手提電腦邊，而警衛們被速駭造成的異常給支開，他可以感受到男人那真誠的愉快。像是吃到了糖的孩子，強尼忍不住想，無論V外在是如何保持著撲克臉，他的內心總是會誠實地展現出那份喜悅。

僱傭兵熟練地拉出了數據線將病毒輸入，他認真地盯著視線中的進度條，卻忽略了從背後而來的威脅。

「小心！ V！」

強尼大喊，但已經無法阻止警棍砸向青年。在電流走過男人全身時強尼也感受到了那混著麻痺感的疼痛，V跪倒在地，但下一秒強尼聽到了傭兵憤怒地低吼，螳螂刀立刻將敵人的首級取下。

可危機並沒有解決，敵人早已收到警告，雖然病毒的上傳已經結束，但他卻沒有時間停歇。

「操……」V低聲罵道，強尼可以感受到所有不睡覺的影響像一台卡車般狠狠撞上男人的腦子，他可以感受到V頭暈目眩、呼吸沉重、腦子痛到彷彿就要破裂一般——

槍聲大響，夜城總是不會給予你時間適應任何事物，包含疼痛。 腎上腺素迫使著V的身體撐起，如箭一般逃離了這槍林彈雨。

「夠了，你再不去睡覺，我就要直接控制你的身體了。」強尼憤怒地看著V狼狽地靠著牆喘息，他大聲嚷嚷直到得到男人虛弱的回覆。

「好、好，我知道了，我會回去睡覺好嗎？」V原本就頭痛萬分，被強尼這麼一吼他更是覺得自己腦子都要裂開了。他叫來了自己的車，並用著自己最大的力氣去保持車輛正確地開在路上。

他們一路上一句話也沒說，車上的電台如他離開時一樣播著輕柔的藍調。V疲憊地呼出一口氣，還好這裡離他們居住的巨型大廈不遠，他們不久便回到那小小的公寓中。

傭兵將武器和身上的夾克扔在沙發上，他上半身還沾著敵人的血液，V只能不耐地把衣物給脫掉並忍著睏倦去沖澡。

熱水從蓮蓬頭中噴湧而出，V將頭靠在浴室的磁磚牆上，試著享受久違的熱水澡。但他仍然想嘗試逃過睡眠，或許只要一杯咖啡或是一瓶能量飲料，他就能再撐個幾個小時，但腦中另外那人立刻警告性地開了口：「V。」

「我知道、我知道。」V嘆了口氣，關上了熱水，才拎起一旁的毛巾擦拭身體，他穿上了乾淨的內褲便走出了浴室。

強尼躺在靠牆的沙發上，修長的腿交叉地搭在扶手，右手夾著那隻小小的煙放在唇前，而那雙隨時隨地感覺都在燃燒的深色瞳眸盯著近乎赤裸著的傭兵。

V彷彿能感受到裸露的肌膚被那視線給觸碰，像是火舌被舔過一般發熱著，他輕輕呼出一口氣，故作鎮定地走向衣櫃套上一件乾淨、舒適的短袖上衣。

「好了，現在該上床了。」強尼低聲地說道，他沒有展現出不耐。而V安靜地走向了床，但在躺下的那一刻他仍然猶豫了。

「嘿，強尼，你說好的搖籃曲跟小被被呢？」V玩笑似地詢問，他遲疑了一會後選擇坐到了床上，而他也從主唱獲得了一個懶洋洋的回應。

「你乖乖躺下再說。」強尼又吸了一口煙，接著便把煙隨意地仍向地板。V看著那個煙蒂變回組成的藍光並消失，嘆了口氣後躺上他那並不算柔軟的床上。

原先躺在沙發上的前樂隊主唱瞬間消失，藍光搖曳，男人又在下一秒出現窗邊，他走了幾步，最終坐在那床尾。

V將被子拉到胸前，他安靜地看著他大腦中的另一個住客。強尼似乎是妥協了，他並沒有碎唸或不耐，只是用金屬的左手輕輕拍著V的腹部。

「你不困嗎？」他忍不住問道。

「躺著就睡不著了。」V輕聲回答。

這些情況在過去時就時常發生，甚至他還在巴克族時也是一樣，每當終於夜幕低垂，族人們終於從遷移的忙碌中得到些許安寧時，V往往都是和車頂乾瞪眼，或是悄悄溜下車看著夜空中的月亮和星點，直到睡意終於襲來，或是夜幕因太陽而染上亮彩才悄悄溜回車上。

而惡夢也是過去就有，甚至在來到夜城前就有，他也不記得是什麼時候開始。或許是他第一次開槍殺掉追著他們的劫獵民後，又或是——

「別想了，快閉上眼睛。」強尼伸長了手，輕輕蓋在不知疲倦的傭兵眼上。V順從地閉上眼睛，他能真實地感受到男人金屬但卻溫暖的手。他有時甚至會懷疑強尼是真實存在的，而不是只存在於他的腦中。

「強尼，晚安……」睡意湧上，V模模糊糊地道了晚安，強尼輕輕應了聲，像是害怕吵醒對方一般。

「晚安，祝好夢。」


End file.
